Facility of Dishonor
Facility of Dishonor, also known as Facility III, is the first map of the storyline related with BO4 made by ZombieBlood's. Overview The map features the return of the Victis Crew (Russman, 'Misty', Marlton and Stulingher) as playable characters after a while, being the last time playing as them on the map Buried. After completing both Easter Eggs (Good and Bad ending) you will be rewarded with the Primis crew, and with Ultimis Richtofen Also, F.O.D (Facility of Dishonor) features the return of some old enemies, like the Jumping Jacks from Die Rise, the Denizens from TranZit (featured as a special round, but they are more stronger) and the Avogadro from TranZit. A new type of Zombie Boss appear: the Shuffiusion (Shuffle of Confusion), as well as a new special round: the Bios from Broken Arrow's Projects (from the Call Of Duty Zombies Comics). In this new map, buildables return, like the Zombie Shield, the Head Chopper and the Electric Trap (now it doesn't need turbine anymore); and two brand new buildables: The Brass Knuckes (a new melee weapon, similar to the bowie knife, but more powerful) and The Volcanic Death (one of the wonder weapons of the map). Including all of this, all of BO3 perks return, as the appearence of PHD Slider, a different version of PHD Flopper. And the return of Luckyful's Orange Juice, a classic ZombieBlood's Perk. Zombies have red eyes, and Dr. Monty is the announcer of the map. Pack-A-Punch returns, and the Afterlife Camo is given on upgraded guns, with various colors (Blue, Green, Purple, Pink, Yellow and Red). Features * A new type of enemy: the Shuffiusion * The Sniper Tower Trap returns, as well as the Electric Traps. * The return of the Zombie Shield, the Electric Trap and Head Chopper buildables. * A new buildable wonder weapon: The Volcanic Death * A new Easter Egg with two types of endings: A good ending (Salvation), and a bad one (Redemption). Weapons Starting Weapons: * Any selectable starting weapon: Colt M1911 (WAW), M1911 (BO1), M1911 (BO2), Mauser C96 (BO3 version), Bloodhound, MR6, TAC-45, 1911. * Frag Grenades Off-wall Weapons: * RX7 Garrison (500 points). * Strife (750 points). * MOG-12(1250 points). * Mozu (900 points). * M1987 Trebuchet (1400 points). * Escargot (1000 points). * MX9 (1000 points). * Auger DMR (1400 points). * Saug 9mm (950 points). * M1927 (1250 points). * Titan (2000 points). * Koshka (1500 points). * Bowie Knife (3000 points). * ICR-7 (1850 points). * Essex Model 07 (500 points). Box Weapons: * ICR-7 * Maddox RFB * KN-57 * Hitchcock M9 * Rampart 17 * Grav * Swordfish * Essex Model 07 * ABR 223 * Auger DMR * Escargot * MX9 * Spitfire * Saug 9mm. * GKS * Titan * Cordite * Hades * VKM 750 * Zweihander * SG12 * Hellion Salvo * M1987 Trebuchet * SDM * Paladin HB50 * Koshka * Outlaw * Ray Gun * Ray Gun MKII (only 1 player can have it) * Winter's Howl (only 1 player can have it) * The Volcanic Death (if built and lost) * Scavenger (only 1 player can have it) * Monkey Bombs * Time Bomb * EMP Grenades Buildables * Electric Trap. * Head Chopper. * Zombie Shield. * Brass Knucles. * The Volcanic Death (Wonder Weapon). * Pylon (Only for the Easter Egg). Perks * Brew (1500 points). * Cola (2000 points). * Soda (2500 points). * Tonic (3000 points). Perk selections: Every perk selection avaible right now, after the end of DLC 1 (Ancient Evil). Achievements/Trophies * 'Rolling The Dice '(75 GamerScore/Silver Trophy): In Facility of Dishonor, discover the secrets. * 'Inside Out Of My Mind '(20 GamerScore/Bronze Trophy): In Facility of Dishonor, kill before getting confused. * 'I'm the Infamous Electricist '(15 GamerScore/Bronze Trophy): In Facility of Dishonor, kill an avogadro with the upgraded Electric Trap (a.k.a The Therapist). * 'A Chuckle for the Knucle '(30 GamerScore/Silver Trophy): In Facility of Dishonor, get 100 kills with the Brass Knucles (or it upgraded version). * 'Rock it up! '(20 GamerScore/Bronze Trophy): In Facility of Dishonor, find all musical easter eggs. * 'The True Guardians '(150 GamerScore/Gold Trophy): In Facility of Dishonor, fight for justice. * 'Shades of a Darker Future '(150 GamerScore/Gold Trophy): In Facility of Dishonor, punish yourself Easter Eggs * This facility was the past and the future of the Victis Crew. Discover why. * Help Richtofen. * Get Dr. Monty help you to destroy everything in it's path. Musical Easter Eggs # There are 3 teddy bears scattered around the map. If activate it (by pressing the action button on them), a new song made by Malukah, Elena Siegman, Clark S. Nova and Kevin Sherwood will start playing, which is called 'Dark Heart'. * The first Teddy Bear can be found in the starting room, under a bench, near the computers required for the easter egg. * The second Teddy Bear can be found on the management room, laying next to Speed Cola. * The third Teddy Bear can be found in the Test Subject room, over a table, next to PHD Slider. 2. Three robot parts can be found around the map, if they are fired, 'Wherever I May Roam', from Metallica will start playing: * An arm can be hit in the starting room, looking from a window, outside of the map. * A leg can be hit in the power area, between a pile of old newspapers. * The head can be hit in the Pack-A-Punch room, over the Machine. 3. You can introduce several codes in the starting room in a computer (which is required for the Easter Egg). * If you introduce the numbers 115 an 8-bit version of 'Dead Ended' will start playing. * If you introduce the numbers 666, the song 'Cowboys From Hell' will start playing. * If you introduce the numbers 935, an extended version of Paraphony (which is the loading screen song of the map) will start playing. Other * There are several radios and audio reels around the map. * In the power room, there is a paper laying in the ground under the power switch. If you have a sniper and aim to it, the note says: "...the news that we received from Groom Lake were great: they are developing new artifacts and experiments that will be launched to the Moon and also will be received in the Pentagon. The new artifact is a powerful gun, which combines Element 115 and Lava rests from a Volcano in Hawaii. They called this project V-2000 (which stands for Volcano-2000). And a new experiment came on: the developement: the use of Nova Gas with elemental (smugged)... Dr. Russel Bowman". * If there isn't any noise in the starting room after round 10, a message from a radio can be heard: "We believe, that our men, are the most experienced people in the world, that can work with this Element. I, John Frigerald Kennedy, the president of United States of America, will support the Broken Arrow project. Because we are prepared to win this war, once for all!". * There's a message written on a wall in the Blood Test room, which says: "Road Ends To The Right". Also, a "Help Me" can be found in the Power room. * In the Administration Room there's a note laying on the ground that says: "Element 115 is being tested in this facility, as Group 935 did. I'm happy, because that means we are fighting them to see who is the true winner of the War. German War machine will soon be damned. But there's one thing that worries me: my colleague told me that an old man has signed up to work with the project. He says to be called as 'M', and that he is a true Doctor". * You can hear a man's crying in the testing room. * There's a dentist chair in the testing room, which is very similar with the one in Verrückt. If you press the 'action' button, a woman crying and screaming can be heard. * Experimental tubes from Zetsubou No Shima return, but now the subjects are covered with blood. * If you stand in a spot, doing nothing, and letting zombies attack you, flashbacks will start appearing to the player. Note: this needs to be done in cooperative. Quotes Here are some several quotes of all the caracthers of the map (all quotes will be load on another page) Abigail "Misty" Briarton: * "Nothing makes everything better like shotties!"- Misty after getting a shotgun. * "ALRIGHT! Time to get hands dirty!"- After getting a shotgun. * "Whoa! This looks beautiful!"- After getting a shotgun. * "WHAT? What happened?! Am I defroze!?"- Said at the end round 1 in Solo. * "I am alone. Shit. I remember this place... Stupingher's German Friend send us here to acquire some weird book... Dang it, how the hell everything will go back to normal!"- Said at the end of round 2 in Solo. * "Well... I gotta start searching for 'things', doing something is better than doing nothing I guess. Jeez... where do I even start?!"- Said at the end of round 3 in Solo. * "Let me turn the lights on!"- Said after activating the power. * "Why this tastes like blood. I think Sammy's german friend knows about it". Misty, after drinking the Brew Variant. * "Mmm... I always loved Sodas... this one, definetly not!". Misty, after drinking the Soda Variant. * "This one taste good! Well, sort of...". Misty, after drinking the Cola Variant. * (Saying it very fast) "It's to... to... tonic time!". Misty, after drinking the Tonic Variant. * "It's so small... and dangerous...!". Misty, after getting an SMG. * "Time to heat up th Beacon!".Misty, after getting The Volcanic Death. * "Huh. So this is the place we came before... why is so different now... wait... are we on another dimension? I just can't remeber. Marlton... swettie... explain me, please". Misty, when a game starts in Co-op. * "Oh looks like we have friends coming to the party!". Misty, when the first Bio Round Starts. * "Does Russman knows about these?" When picking up the Audio Reels. * "This seems like... something." When picking up a random part. Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps